Celesta Moone
Celeste "Cel" Smith is one main protagonists of Till Darkness Falls and The Broken Series. She is best friends with Ally Ross, Elle Harris, and Sheldon Pierce. She is a member of the Hathaway Family through her mother Miranda. She is the reincarnation of Claire Hathaway. History Celeste "Cel" Marie Smith was born to Jeff and Miranda Smith on March 18, 1995. Her best friend Ally, was also born on the same day. Like both of their families, they both come from a line of witches, especially the Hathaway Family. She attended St. Staria High School, later graduating. She is now a college student at Canberra University in Lavender Coast. Till Darkness Falls TBA The Broken Series Duplicity: TBA Conquer: TBA Shady Skies: TBA Until Dawn: TBA Appearance Cel is described as having an athletic build, standing at 5 feet 8 inches, she is taller than most of her friends. She has dark blue eyes, some describing them looking like sapphires in the sunlight. She has long dark brown wavy hair that she tends to keep in two low pigtails below her ears, and have them rest on the front of her shoulders. And other times, she keeps her hair down, not caring how it looks. She is somewhat of a tom boy, she rarely wears skirts, much less a dress, with the exception of a special occasion. She likes to wear her medium brown jacket, or medium brown shirts with blue jeans. She favors her brown boots over mostly everything else, sometimes she wears flats or sneakers. She wears a heart necklace that her father gave her when she was 10, inside it has a picture of her mom and dad when Cel was born. Her skin tone was usually tanned, but since she became a hybrid, it has paled to a degree, but not much. People describe her as having natural beauty, she shuns from makeup, since it's a waste of time, effort and space to her. Personality Human/Witch As a human, Cel was known to be fun, outgoing, and never afraid to speak her mind. She was known to have a sarcastic sense of humor. She showed no fear in saving her friends when their lives were in danger, and she is a natural leader at heart. She was at once a hopeless romantic, falling for Sheldon when they met in 2012, but as time went on, Cel hardened into a strong independent woman, and despite the two breaking up at the end of Duplicity, they were still best friends. Vampire/Hybrid When Cel became a hybrid, her emotions as a human were magnified. She at first in her transition, was wildly out of control with her blood-lust, and jumped off the rails and switched her humanity off, becoming uncaring and murderous. But since she switched it back on, she is more in control, and her playful and sarcastic side is still intact. She is protective of her friends, even Eddie, despite their falling out, she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. She is distrustful of others with her secret as a hybrid, she took no time in distrusting Olivia, who she had suspicions of being a vampire-hunter. Months after her and Sheldon broke up, she still loved him despite everything she had been through, and the two got back together in Conquer. Her lust for revenge against Sara still haunted her, till when she got the chance to avenge herself and her parents, she, with the support of Sheldon and Ally, left to revenge herself once and for all. Cel, the unemotional one who goes psycho after a date goes wrong with a Texas werewolf, later kills someone, much later kills a chicken, that for some reason is in their apartment but doesn't even question a damn thing. Later getting back together with the Texas werewolf. - Celeste, Editor of The Broken Series. '' 'Abilities' Witch Abilities * '''Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** '''Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Pain Infliction -' The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions.. ** '''Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People -'''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. ** '''Ability to walk through solid objects - she got this power on her 19th birthday, she is seen to be able to walk through any solid object, the limitations are unknown. Hybrid Abilities * Heightened Strength - hybrids are more stronger then regular vampires who are much older, do to having powers, it made them stronger, faster, and more deadly. * Can use magic without tiring '''- due to being already dead, hybrids can extert more power without tiring and overusing their magic, which could often kill a regular witch. * '''Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Cel has the ability to switch off her humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal - '''She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight (Hybrids Only) - despite still being part witch, hybrids can still burn and die from sunlight. * Staked '''- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - will subdue her for a short time * Werewolf Bite- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Relationships * Jeff Smith - Father/Daughter, Close bond, Jeff is dead. * Miranda Smith - Mother/Daughter, Close bond, Miranda is dead. * Ally Ross - Best friends/Allies/Cousins, Like sisters, Protective of each other, Ally is Cel's humanity trigger, Partners-in-crime. They were twins in their former lives. * Sheldon Pierce - Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Best friends/Allies, They will always love each other. * Amber Wise - Best Friends/Allies, Got each others backs, Protective of one another, Partners-in-crime. * Eddie Duell - Former Close Friends/Frenemies, Allies. * Elle Harris - Best friends/Allies, Elle likes to tease her, Protective of each other, Partners-in-crime, Elle (with Ally and Scott) helped Cel adjust after getting off of her human blood diet. * Scott Anderson - Close friends/Allies, She was wary of him for awhile (briefly), Got each others backs, Scott trained Cel how to fight (With Ally), Partners-in-crime. * Laura Ross - Aunt/Niece, Laura is like a second mom to Cel. * Samuel Ross - Uncle/Niece, Samuel is like a second dad to Cel. * Ethan Norwich - Close friends/Allies, Former enemies, Mentor/Mentee, Partners-in-crime, He looks after her, Went to extreme measures to get her humanity back so she wouldn't harm others. * Sara Hathaway - Ancestors/Enemies, Sara killed Cel which forced her to go into transition to become a hybrid, Tried to kill her on several occasions, Later unwilling allies. * Jonathan Archer - Frenemies/Allies/Later Good friends, Both have tried to kill each other, Later both became allies and team up to defeat Matthew Cooke and avenge his father, later become good friends. * Hazel Moore - Enemies/Rivals, Hazel tried to have her turned into a hybrid (Failed), Hazel is dead. * Elena Howe - Enemies, She tried to kill Ally on several occasions, Elena is dead. * Olivia Walker - Friends/Later Enemies * Sally Pearson - Grandmother/granddaughter Book Appearances Till Darkness Falls ''' '''Chapter Titles * Prologue Part 1 (Does Not Appear) * Prologue Part 2 (Mentioned) * Chapter 1 (Appears) Duplicity Chapter Titles * A Hidden Key (Mentioned) * Make it Rain (Does Not Appear) * Congrats? (Mentioned) * Know Now or Never (Appeared) * No Rock Please (Appeared) * The Hidden Devil (Narrator/Appeared) * Fight or Die Trying (Mentioned) * Finding Allison (Appeared) * Let the Battle Begin (Appeared) * The Blood Runs Cold (Mentioned) * The Dance of Death (Narrator/Appeared) * The Broken Road (Mentioned) * Death Becomes Her (Mentioned) * Too Late to Apologize (Appeared) * The Sin of Jealousy (Appeared) * The End of a Tale (Narrator/Appeared) * The Lesson (Appeared) * Stay Shielded (Appeared) * Realizing the Obvious (Appeared) * Always The Seer (Appeared in Vision) * Love Sucks (Narrator/Appeared) * Lights Out (Appeared) * Reap What You Sow (Appeared) * Bad Timing (Appeared in Vision/Mentioned) * Out of the Mist (Appeared) * Just Keep On Coming (Narrator/Appeared) * Uncovered Secrets (Does Not Appear) * Down (Mentioned) * Catch Me If You Can (Mentioned) * One Last time (Appeared) * You're Already Gone (Appeared) * The Glimpse (Appeared) * Don't Let Go (Does Not Appear) * The Stakeout (Narrator/Appeared) * Confessions (Mentioned) * Final Steps (Appeared) * An Unlikely Friend (Mentioned) * The First Fall (Does Not Appear) * Where My Hell Began (Narrator/Appeared/Death/In Transition) * There Are No Words For This (Appeared/In Transition) * A Time of Change (Appeared/In Transition) * A New Beginning (Narrator/Appeared) * My Rescuer is My Stalker (Mentioned) * Life Goes On, Except for Me (Narrator/Appeared) Conquer Chapter Titles * Brave New World * Creepy Surprises * Those Spiders Gotta Burn * A Twisted Past * I Didn't See That One Coming * What Hurts The Most * We Started The Fire * The Truth Be Told * The Whispers * An Unexpected Surprise * A Secret No More * Revenge At Last * Seeking a Tale * The Northern Trek * Family Ties * The Hunted * Blame the Night * Lend a Paw * The Nefarious * Know Thy Enemy * End of The Turn * Just To See You Smile * How To Go Through Hell * From A Cradle To A Grave * My Immortal * Bite Back or Be Bitten * Time After Time * Tempting Fate * The Monster * How To Safe a Life * When I'm Gone * Breath of Life * The Witch Hunt Trivia *Along with Ally, they are the only two characters to be born on the same day, besides Alisa and Celine Hathaway. * Out of all of the main characters, she has had the most struggle through transitioning into a hybrid. Category:Seaside Category:Characters Category:Till Darkness Falls Character Category:The Broken Series Character